russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Janella Salvador Celebrates 18th Birthday in Style in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’
March 26, 2016 Hey it's Fans Day! unleash in the summer season with hot and sizzling treats and performances this Sunday (March 27) as Hey it's Fans Day! Party Tym at the parking area of Broadcast City, kicks of by the Asia's Pop Princess Janella Salvador and the Rockstar Prince Marlo Mortel. Janella Salvador It can only get better and brighter in Hey it's Fans Day! for the grand 18th birthday celebration for Janella, who will perform to sing her debutante dance in Rated Janella with 18 Kapinoy heartthrobs, namely Marlo, Richard Yap, Jerome Ponce, Rico dela Paz, BJ Forbes, Paolo Santiago, Paul Salas, Manolo Pedrosa, Harvey Bautista, Renz Valerio, Mavy Legaspi, Teejay Marquez, Albie Casiño, Kobe Paras, Eugene Herrera, Joseph Andre Garcia, CJ Navato, and Carlo Lacana. The Urban-Pop Sensation Young JV unleashing his concert treat, The Romantic Ballad Prince Roel Manlangit and The Powerful Diva Via Saroca also prepare for her feel-good concert treat in Hey it's Fans Day! Full Fanatic and YouTube sensation Donnalyn Bartolome also launches her newest single Maniwala Ka from her album Happy Break Up. Summer surprises from hottest loveteam Sue Ramirez and Khalil Ramos of I Will Be Here. With the teen stars of Secarats are Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, Renz Aytona, Erika Mae Salas, Harold Rementilla, Sarah Ortega and Aaron Rosario in the segment Team Secarats. Meanwhile, move to the beat and mesmerized by the smashing dance moves in Hey it's Fans Day! SuperSayaw with Dominic, Coleen Garcia, Albie, Tricia Santos, Elisse Joson, Makisig Morales and Dancing with the Stars season 1 grand winner Riva Quenery with the Streetboys dancers. Also, prepare for the singing champions from Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs – Gerald Santos, Joshua Cadelina, Christian Sy and Myko Suntay; and Hey it's Fans Day! Princess Superstars – Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor and Maegan Bascug; indulge in the summer sizzling vibe with James Reid and Young JV fires up in Hey it's Fans Day! Homegrown Rhythms featuring Pinoy rapper Bassilyo. Plus, the sing-along getaway with Hey it's Fans Day! Karaokekada with Josh, Gabbi Gacia and special guest Ysabel Ortega. Hey it's Fans Day!, every Sunday, 11:30am on IBC-13. For viewers who want to purchase Hey it's Fans Day! official merchandise, visit the IBC Store located at the ground floor of Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman Quezon City, or order these and other IBC products at IBCstore.shopinas.com and MyRegalo.com. Meanwhile, viewers may also catch up on full episodes and past episodes of Hey it's Fans Day! through IBC Mobile. Visit heyitsfansday.ibc.com.ph to hang-out live with stars at Hey it's Fans Day!. Also join the fun at Hey it's Fans Day!′s official social networking accounts at Facebook.com/heyitsfansday and Twitter.com/heyitsfansday, and know the latest happenings in Hey it's Fans Day! by tweeting the hashtag #HIFDSUMMERTIME. 'Opening Number of ''Hey It's Fans Day! (March 27, 2016)' : Opening: Josh Padilla, Claudia Barretto and Bret Jackson : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Roel Manlangit (''What Do You Mean? by Justin Bieber) : Riva Quenery and Ysabel Ortega : Jerome Ponce and Tricia Santos : Elisse Joson and Sue Ramirez : Young JV (sing and rap for Ngiti - Young JV) : Up next: Janella Salvador turning her grand 18th birthday (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : Commercial break : Bret Jackson, Gabbi Garcia, Young JV and Diego Loyzaga